What happened last night?
by Blackdemon21
Summary: Ciel wakes up in bed with a terrible hangover, but the strange thing is that he can't remember what happened at all yesterday,"just what happened last night."OOC, SebaCiel, AloisxClaude, Slight SebastianxGrell
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter**** 1 confusion**

**A/N: hey guys, this story will only have two chapters in it, so it won't be that long, I hope, well that's all I had to say, so let me start the story.**

**description: Ciel wakes up in bed the next morning and finds himself with a terrible headache, he looks around and see multiple bottles scattered around his room, with a few people knocked unconscious."just what happened last night."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

**.**

**.**

Ciel groaned and sat up, he rubbed his head as a terrible headache came to him, he opened his eyes and gasped when he saw he was completely naked in bed. Ciel looked next to him and saw a lump under the covers, he gently shook the figure and heard them release a low growl, the figure came from under the covers and looked down at Ciel with half lidded eyes,"hm, huh, bocchan,"Sebastian sat up and Ciel blushed when he saw that he wasn't wearing any clothes,"Sebastian, what happened here,"Ciel looked around and saw multiple glass bottles scattered around the room, Alois was collapsed on the floor with his shirt unbuttoned. Claude was fast asleep next to Alois, a couple paintings on the walls were crooked and clothes were scattered throughout the room.

Alois made a slight whimper and woke up, he got up and nudged Claude with his foot. Claude woke up and blinked a couple times, both held their heads and groaned in pain,"Claude, what happened,"Alois asked,"I can't see to remember anything your highness,"Claude answered, he looked around and found his tail coat and white shirt that went with it,"what are you doing here Faustus,"Sebastian asked as he got on his butler outfit,"shouldn't I be asking that Michealis,"Claude growled back, the two demon glared at each other until their masters separated them,"enough you two, does anyone know what happened,"All of them shook there heads as a no, Ciel sighed,"Bassy?,"a certain red headed reaper came walking in the room with his hair all disheveled like Sebastian, Claude's, Ciel's and Alois's,"Grell, what are you doing here,"Ciel asked,"I just remembered that I came to see Bassy yesterday and the rest is a big blur,"Grell explained.

Sebastian saw the bottles on the floor and picked up one, he let some of the liquid from inside drip on his finger, he tasted it and his eyes widened,"this is...,"Sebastian silently told himself,"everyone, just get out of my manor,"Ciel sighed, Claude and Alois walked out the door, while Sebastian threw Grell out by force,"Sbastian get me dressed and clean up this mess, that's an order,"Sebastian bowed and got Ciel dressed. Ciel left the room and saw that the hallways were even dirtier, Ciel tried to remember, but it only ended up giving him a bigger headache, he walked into his office and saw that it was untouched amazingly, except for a few stray bottles. Ciel leaned back in his chair and sighed,"just what happened last night."

**.**

**.**

**A/N: well that was the first chapter, I might write about what happened, but it'll be completely chaotic, well that's all I had to say and I hope to see you all in the next chapter of this fic, Ciao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 letter**

**A/N: okay my little kittens, this is what actually happened to them yesterday, well that's all I had to say, so I guess I'll start the chapter. **

**.**

**.**

**-Yesterday-**

Ciel was sitting in his office, signing papers for his business, when Sebastian came in, holding something on his silver tray,"what is it Sebastian,"Ciel looked up from his work,"I have received a letter from the queen for you young master,"Sebastian held the tray out and Ciel took the letter off the tray and broke the seal and read the letter.

_To My loyal Guard dog_

_Hello Ciel, I'm sorry to bother you at such a sudden moment, but it seems like we have received a shipment of some new drink from France, we dont know if they are poisoned or not, so if you wouldnt mind tasting one of the shipments._

_from Queen Victoria_

Cielsighed and set down the stamp he was using,"what did it say young master,"Sebastian asked,"the queen wants us to taste a new drink that they just got from France to make sure it isn't poisoned,"Ciel said, Sebastian nodded,"I believe that it was a good idea for the queen to choose her loyal guard dog,"Sebastian smirked, Ciel glared at him and continued with his work,"you may leave now Sebastian,"Ciel waved him off, Sebastian bowed and exited the room.

Srbastian heard a knocking at the door and went to open it, his eyes narrowed at the sight of Claude Faustus and his annoying master, Alois Trancy,"hello master Alois, may I ask why you're here,"Sebastian tried to hide his anger to the extent of his being,"I came to see Ciel,"Alois walked into the manor and Claude followed behind,"if you're looking for the young master, he's upstairs in his office,"Sebastian said, Alous thanked him and ran upstairs shouting Ciel's name. Sebastian glared at Claude,"what is your real intention Faustus,"Sebastian growled,"to steal your young master,"Claude chuckled,"over my dead body,"Sebastian bared his fangs and his eyes glowed a dim red,"SEBASTIAN!,"both butler looked upstairs when they heard Ciel scream in anger,"now if you may excuse me, I need to tend to my young master,"Sebastian walked upstairs to his masters office and Claude followed.

Sebastian opened the door to the office and saw Ciel trying to pry Alois off him,"Sebastian, get him off me now, that's an order!,"Ciel demanded, Sebastian walked over to him and easily removed Alois from Ciel,"why are you even here Trancy,"Ciel asked,"I got a letter from the queen about some new liquid and told me to come see you about it,"Alois explained, Ciel sighed,"fine, you can stay, but if you do anything to annoy me, I'll kick you out in an instant,"Ciel warned,"I promise I won't bother you until the drinks arrive,"Alois swore, but crossed his fingers behind his back,"so when do they get here,"soon enough the three servants came bursting in the room,"young master some crates just came,"Finny said,"I guess they'll arrive now, lets go,"Ciel and Alois walked downstairs and saw three crates lying in the center of the floor,"Sebastian,""Claude,""open them,"Alois and Ciel ordered, they bowed and pried off the crate lids.

Ciel took out one of the glass bottles and read what was on it,"catnip tequila,"he read out loud,"Bard, Finny, Mey-Rin, come in here,"Ciel went into the kitchen and got three cups,"yes young master,"they asked,"I need you to each taste this,"Ciel poured the liquid into each cup and set the bottle on the table, each one of the servants picked up a Cup and drank it. Once each of them finished, Alois, Claude, and Sebastian came in and saw the three servants bumping into each other, hiccuping and giggling time to time,"h-hey Ciel, th-this stuff is a-awsome you should totally t-try some,"Bard put his arm around Ciel's shoulder and hiccuped a couple times,"get off me,"Ciel pushed Bard away causing him to stumble into the others and knocked them down, suddenly a red haired death god came crashing in through the door,"Sebby~where are you my precious Romeo,"Grell came in the kitchen and pounce at Sebastian who steped to the side avoiding him,"you're so cruel Sebby,"Grell whined.

Ciel and Slois got an idea and smirked,"Sebastian, Claude, Grell, come with us please,"Ciel and Alois walked outside and the others followed, Alois got three bottles of catnip tequila and handed each one of them a bottle,"we want you to drink a whole bottle of this,"Alois said, they each took off the cap from the glass containers and started drinking it. Grell started to act strange after halfway, once he finished he giggled and hiccuped,"oh Sebby~*hic*I love you so much*hic*,"Grell leaned on Sebastian and tried to kiss him, Sebastian easily plucked him off and threw him in the kitchen with the rest. Amazingly Claude and Sebastian had better control than Grell and didn't get drunk, they only started swaying a bit, but they were perfectly fine other than that,"Sebastian, Claude, get one of the crates and come with us,"they ordered, both of them bowed and walked into the manor.

Sebastian and Claude walked into the kitchen and quickly grabbed one of the crates before any of the drunk idiots could escape, they took it into the office where Ciel and Alois were and they each took out a bottle, the easily pulled off the caps and drank,"I order you to keep drinking this until your drunk,"Both Alois and Ciel ordered,"yes my lord,"yes your highness,"each demon sat in a chair in the room and kept drinking, eventually both of them were just sitting there with their shoulders tensed up. They hiccuped a few times and kept drinking every time they did,"I don't think this was such a good idea,"Ciel said, Alois nodded. The entire time it was silently, suddenly Claude and Sebastian sat up with glazed over eyes and glared at each other,"you damn spider, why do you w-want my master so bad,"Sebastian slurred as he stood up and glared at him, Claude stood up and pushed Sebastian away,"at least your master isn't as slutty as mine,"Claude slurred,"hey! I take offense to that!,""and who are you calling yours, I don't belong to anyone,"both Ciel and Alois growled, Sebastian and Claude turned their attention to their masters, Sebastian smirked and Claude sneered.

Both Alois and Ciel looked at each other and gulped,"bocchan~,"Sebastian said sedusively Ciel started to move away, but Sebastian had his arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him to him, Claude pushed Alois to a wall and slammed his hand near his head,"you...you're so cute Ciel,"Sebastian tilted Ciel's head up,"sometimes I can't stand you, but you're still cute for a brat Alois,"Claude pressed there lips together, Sebastian leaned in and kissed Ciel, Ciel tried to push Sebastian away while Alois simply wrapped his arms around his neck, eventually Ciel stopped struggling and pulled him closer, Sebastian broke the kiss and walked to the crate in the room and got two bottles, he opened each of them and handed one to Alois and one to Ciel,"drink...*hic*drink this Ciel,"Sebastian slurred, Ciel and Alois looked at the bottles and they knew if they didn't listen they would have to deal with three idiot servants, a death god with a chainsaw and two demons. They each started drinking and there minds started to become fuzzy and their eyes became glazed over,"Sebastian...come here you idiot,"Ciel pulled Sebastian down by his tie and kissed him, Sebastian was surprised at first, but soon he smirked into the kissed and forced his tongue into Ciel's mouth making the boy moan, when they broke the kiss Ciel grabbed Sebastian by his tie and dragged him into his bedroom.

Ciel climbed onto the center of the bed and spread his legs for him,"Sebastian this is an order, fuck me,"Ciel demanded, Sebastian's eyes glowed dimly as he climbed onto the bed and loomed over Ciel, he pulled off his gloves with his teeth and started to undress Ciel, he brushed a thumb over a hardened nipple,"ah...Sebastian,"Ciel moaned, Sebastian licked Ciel's neck and nipped at him, he latched onto his neck and sucked until it turned red, he trailed kisses down his chest until he reached his nipples, he took one into his mouth and gently nipped and sucked at it, Ciel moaned and buried his fingers and raven black hair,"stop teasing Sebastian,"Ciel pushed his head down and Sebastian smirked, he started to undo his shorts, he pulled down Ciel's shorts and boxers,"this is unfair Se-Sebastian, why...why am I the only one undressed,"Ciel started to work on getting his tail coat off, Sebastian slid it off his shoulders and started to undress himself until he was only in his boxers.

Sebastian reached for Ciel's erect member and started to stroke him at a steady pace, Ciel closed his eyes and moaned, he thrusted up into those skilled hands as a bead of pre cum appeared on the head, Sebastian swiped his thumb over the head, he leaned down and licked the head of his member, Ciel moaned and thrusted his hips up, Sebastian took him into his mouth and started to suck, Ciel bit back a moan when he felt Sebastian's tongue caress his member and licked around the head,"ah...S-Seb, I'm gonna...ngh,"Ciel came in Sebastian's mouth, Sebastian swallowed every drop.

Ciel collapsed panting with his face flushed,"we-we're not done yet Ciel,"Sebastian licked his fingers and without any warning, thrusted them into Ciel's tight hole, Ciel wrapped his arms around his neck and squirmed at the strange feeling, Sebastian started thrusting the finger in and out slowly stretching him, he added another finger and started thrusting them and scissoring to prepare him for what's to come,"stop ngh hh...teasing Sebastian,"Ciel flipped them so that he was on top, he pulled down Sebastian's boxers, his erection sprung free from its confinements.

Ciel felt the head of his cock against his entrance, he started to grind his hips onto him, Sebastian groaned and thrusted his hips up, he spread Ciel's cheeks and started to push his cock into Ciel inch by inch, once he was fully sheathed inside Ciel he wrapped his hand around Ciel's member and started to stroke him,"move yourself up and down Ciel,"Sebastian licked the shell of Ciel's ear making him shudder, Ciel lifted himself up until only the head of Sebastian's cock was inside him, he sat and moaned when he felt him brush up something inside him,"oh, Sebastian it feels...mmn, so good,"Ciel started to move faster, suddenly the door slammed open and a really drunk Alois and Claude stumbled into the room and collapsed on the floor next to the bed.

Sebastian groaned at the feeling of Ciel start to tighten around him, he started to stroke Ciel faster and bit his neck, Ciel moaned and threw his head back, his seed spurting on Sebastian's and his chest, Sebastian moaned and came inside Ciel. Ciel collapsed on top of Sebastian and passed out.

Ciel was sitting in his office blushing when he remembered what had happened,"oh dear god,"Ciel slammed his head on his desk with a tomato red blush across his cheeks, he sat up and got out a piece of paper and started to write a letter to the queen telling her that England wasn't ready for the alcoholic drink.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: okay my little yaoi kittens, that was the last chapter of this story, I hope you all liked it and I guess I'll see you in the next story, Ciao.**


End file.
